


悄悄

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 随着冬季将夜晚拉长，艾莎常常会在阿伦戴尔城堡的走廊迷失。城堡浸泡在黑夜里，她脚步飘忽，浸泡在回忆里。她和她的妹妹共同创造了一个完美的结局，但她却开始想象她早在十三年前就去世的父亲。“她会幸福的，对吧？”“是的，她会幸福的。”她的父亲会这么说。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	悄悄

（一）

随着冬季将夜晚拉长，艾莎常常会在阿伦戴尔城堡的走廊迷失。

城堡浸泡在黑夜里，她脚步飘忽，浸泡在回忆里。三岁的安娜拉着她大笑尖叫着狂奔过这片走廊，五岁的安娜被那个角落的士兵铠甲跌了个大跟头，八岁的安娜骑着自行车从那边的楼梯一路咕噜咕噜地从三楼滚到一楼大厅，十一岁的安娜抱着自己的生日蛋糕堵在她的门口高唱“祝我生日快乐”……十八岁的安娜与她重归于好，可二十一岁的安娜笑着在无名指上套上了戒指。

“我有一点寂寞，爸爸。”她压低声音说话，避免空荡荡的走廊产生回音。她开始想象那位衣服没有一点褶皱、总是笔直而自信地站着的男性，眼皮微微垂着，沉静地站在她面前看着她。

“你做的是对的，艾莎。”他会理一理衣服下摆，对她点一点头。铁质的勋章在他胸前闪着冷冷的光。

“她会幸福的，对吧？”

“是的，她会幸福的。”

“我想见她。”

“呃，最好不要。”他泛起微笑，眨眨眼，“黑夜是小情侣们的天下，尤其在这么长的夜里。”

但她已经站在这儿了。她的手指弯起，雕塑似的停在门板的前方。

叩叩、叩叩，她想象自己敲门，女孩孤身一人地从房间里跑出来，见到她就开始抱怨，你怎么现在才来？我一个人好无聊！

但她显然只能想象，因为她听见房里传来男人的声音。门开了，微微的汗臭味传进鼻腔，艾莎退了半步，不露声色地把自己敲门的手收拢回来，抬头对上克里斯托弗的目光，一愣。

“抱歉。”克里斯托弗吸了吸鼻子，捂住自己的脸，但没能藏住他满脸的泪痕，对艾莎丢下一句话就跑走了。他的步子很大，几步消失在走廊的尽头，像被黑夜吞没。

艾莎犹豫片刻，踏进房间。

安娜喜欢光明的地方，所以她的房间总是亮堂堂的。这次也不例外，特制的大灯照亮大半个房间，可安娜却窝在角落的黑暗里，那么小的一团，像浑身漆黑的黑熊将要一口吞掉的幼小的猎物在瑟瑟发抖。艾莎挥手，几个发光的冰晶凭空浮起，把另一半房间也照得亮堂，最重要的是，叫她能清清楚楚地看见安娜。

跟克里斯托弗相同，安娜也在哭。她皱着眉哭，眼泪一小滴一小滴地慢慢挂下来。看见艾莎，安娜缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，回过神来，没等艾莎发问，先站起身，使劲吸了吸鼻子，拍拍大腿，声音沙沙哑哑的，说：“嗯，就是这样啦。”

就是哪样？

安娜狠擦了把脸，说：“我们分手了。”

这次艾莎看清楚了，她那没有戴任何饰品的无名指。

“他对你不好？” 

“不，不！他对我很好，非常好，无可挑剔！只是，只是……”安娜的视线停留在艾莎身上，半张着嘴，好几秒没出声，最后说：“就是不爱了。”

就是不爱了？艾莎竟不想进一步询问下去。他们分手了，那么艾莎可以随时随地去找安娜，而不必担心自己是个电灯泡？她不用再躲避那个闪闪发光的、刺眼的戒指了？那很好，那——

“艾莎。”

艾莎打了个哆嗦，看向她身边的父亲——是的，她又开始想象他的样子了——这位标准的王室高贵地站在她身旁，盯住她的眼神像刀子一样尖锐。

“你和克里斯托弗的相处很愉快，我完全无法理解你们为什么要分手。”艾莎避开安娜的目光，“‘就是不爱了’这句话没有任何说服力。”

安娜意外地没有反驳，艾莎抓住机会，问：“你是不是太累了？冬天的夜晚特别漫长，国民们要在黑夜里工作非常长的时间，情绪会变得很不稳定。你最近为这些事一天忙到晚，也要照顾一下自己的情绪。”

“我的情绪很正常！”安娜快速回答，“你为此特意从阿塔霍兰回来帮我的忙，我的工作分担了一大半呢，一点儿也不累。对了！你看，虽然我和克里斯托弗分手了，但我还有你呢，不是吗？”

艾莎皱起眉：“我不能总呆在你身边，你会有自己的家庭。”

“家庭？”安娜努嘴，“我们就是一个家庭啊。”

“不是那种。我是说，你会有一个……新的家庭。”

“艾莎也会有吗？”安娜突然往前大跨一步。

“我？”话题猛地调了个头，艾莎措手不及，连连摆手，“我——我不会有。”

“哦。”安娜点点头，把跨出的大步缩回去，想了想，走上前拉住艾莎的手，“那就好——呃，我不是说你没有成立新家庭的打算很好，我的意思是，那不就得了，我现在跟你一样了，是个——那个词叫什么来着——单身主义者？”

艾莎回握住她，强忍着才没有伸出双手把她的妹妹抱进怀中。她再度看向她身边那位她想象出来的幽灵，那位高贵强大的前前国王，正无言地注视着她。艾莎咬咬嘴唇，说：“我们是不一样的。我知道你忍受不了孤独。”

“我有你啊。”安娜不厌其烦地说，手腕旋转，和艾莎十指相扣，像个锁链似的，牢牢地扣住她。

艾莎低头注视安娜的指节，和阴影投在那些细长手指的样子。她听到对方的心跳，沉稳而有力。她看向对方的眼睛，里头有明亮的光。她总是惊异于这女孩爱人的天赋，如此不知疲倦地散发着爱意，就像天上的太阳，她是一切光热之源，是爱意的化身，任何接近她的人都会被她天使般的爱意感染。

但艾莎是不一样的。她是一片荒芜的沙漠，里头只盛有一小池水塘。只有一小池，却是她的唯一水源，在荒芜中闪着微光。

只有一池。

艾莎的目光顺着对方的腰身、她上下起伏的胸部、分明的锁骨、细长的脖颈、最后停留在她的双唇上。

只有一池，还是谁都不能告诉的一池。

她怎么可能向这满溢爱意的天使告知她那自私的一小池水塘呢？

（二）

市民说：“平时的话，至少这会儿天还是亮的呢。”

“是啊。”艾莎应着，努力不去注意身边怪物似的压迫着自己的黑暗。冬至将近，临近极点的国度的夜晚将白日挤压得无限小，阿伦戴尔的国民们不得不习惯摸黑爬起，摸黑工作，在短暂的白日里工作几个小时，就要迎来下一个迫不及待地张开大嘴的黑暗。多愁善感总是发生在夜间，又因不久前四灵的失控，阿伦戴尔损失惨重。于是，分配火烛，安抚情绪，艾莎为迎接这一年中过分漫长的黑夜忙得喘不出一口多余的气，以为这就能轻易躲开黑暗唤起的多愁善感，却还是在被人提醒的时候缩起肩膀，不由自主地抓住自己的手。

“记得把灯点得亮一些。”她转换话题。

“当然，陛下。”

艾莎正要离开，却被市民犹犹豫豫地叫住了：“那个，陛下，无意冒犯……安娜陛下是不是和克里斯托弗分手了？”

“你怎么知道？”

他伸出手，指了指无名指。

戒指，当然是那个戒指。

告别市民，艾莎加快脚步。她差点忘记安娜和她是个王室，而国民对王室发生的各种事情都很关切。既然艾莎会被问到这件事，那就意味着安娜会被更加频繁地问起。

数量异常多的灯光试图给阿伦戴尔营造出白天的氛围，可人造的灯光远比不上太阳的光亮，到处都是黑暗仍存在的痕迹，每处黑暗里都可能藏着她正寻找的女孩。艾莎大跨步地走在路上，突然想起她撞见克里斯托弗从安娜房间出来时大步离开的样子。比起艾莎的腿长，如果是他，一定能很快地找到他想找到的女孩。

艾莎没头没脑地瞎想，直到听见小小的一声啜泣。她向那片黑暗狂奔而去，紧张到粗鲁地抓住红发女孩的手腕。

“安娜——”

对方嗷叫了声，举起双手投降：“我没有哭！”

艾莎瞪着她，深深地吸气：“我去叫克里斯托弗。”

安娜拉住她：“不！为什么要叫他？这不是他的事！”

“你不是因为总是被人问起订婚戒指的事才哭的吗？”

“不是——好吧确实，但跟克里斯托弗无关！我没有在想他，我更没有在后悔！”

“真的？”

“真的！你不要用这种眼神看着我。”安娜耸耸肩，“只是，你看……黑夜是个多愁善感的时候，更何况是这么长的夜晚。”

“在愁克里斯托弗？”

“不——是——”安娜拉长声音大喊，“我说了跟他没有关系！别再提他了！”

“对不起。”艾莎说，“我只是觉得你们还有复合的余地。”

“不会有了。”安娜回应得果断，但在说下句话时没来由地泄了气：“你真的很关心我和他的事情啊。”

你刚刚说过不要提他的。艾莎在心里抱怨，没有说出来。“我是你姐姐。”

“姐姐。”安娜嘟囔，“当然，当然。”

艾莎无视掉她在说“姐姐”一词时不知为何变得古怪的语气，在她身旁坐下，在周边升起明亮的冰晶，照亮安娜的脸庞：“我亲爱的妹妹，既然不是因为克里——抱歉，不是因为我以为的那件事，那么，是什么引起了你的多愁善感？”

“这……”安娜皱着眉，低头玩弄自己的指尖，“这很难解释。”

艾莎的眉毛也跟着她皱起来。她伸出大拇指，揉一揉安娜的眉间，再点一点她的鼻头，听见安娜咯咯笑出了声，才放软了声音说：“那么，请你费心思解释给我听一听。”

安娜思考良久，开口：“这么说吧，有的时候，我会有那么一种感觉……就像你虽然可以吃别的什么东西，但那个时候你就是只想吃那么一家店的那唯一一种蛋糕。”

这个比喻真是很“安娜”。艾莎笑着心想，嘴上回应道：“嗯，这个我懂。”

“然后呢，你跑到那家蛋糕店，看见了那个蛋糕，愿意用你的全部家产买这个蛋糕，却被告知，这个蛋糕已经被订购了，订购的人排到了几个月后，你得几个月后才能吃到它！”

艾莎笑出了声：“这确实值得我们在大晚上哭出来。”

“不，我现在的状态比这更糟。”嘴上说着蛋糕，安娜的表情异常严肃，“我有一个很想很想吃到的蛋糕，可是它不是卖的，这意味着我费多大功夫都没法买到它。它会分给所有人，所以我也只能分到一口。”

“这不是很好吗？你吃到了梦寐以求的蛋糕，大家也都可以吃到。”

安娜沉默了。她的目光投向她自己的脚尖，再投向漆黑一片的远方，又挪至闪闪亮的、悬浮着的冰晶，最后对上艾莎的目光，却迅速移开了。她盯着艾莎散开的长发看。

“可是我只想要一个人独享这蛋糕呀。”

（三）

上帝啊，若知道您会听到我的愿望，我一定不会如此频繁而虔诚地祈祷。

艾莎想象不出她的父亲了。他的声音、他的头发、他的衣着，都模糊成一团黑影，下一秒就会融进黑夜。只因为她绞尽脑汁也想象不出她的父亲会怎么面对这一切：强烈地谴责并否定她们对彼此的感情？她们可是他最爱的女儿们；将她们再度分离？经历了这么多，他一定不会再做出这个决定；允许她们？不，这是绝不可能的事。

于是，时隔六年，她再次失去了他，孤身一人浸泡在这黑夜里，触摸到的一切物体都化为无形，就像一个漂浮着的幽灵。

直到门口升起淡黄色的光圈。

“艾莎？”那太阳提着灯，从门旁钻出半个脑袋，“我找不到雪宝了——你怎么一盏灯都不点？！”

安娜转头就把雪人的事丢到脑后，抱怨着撸起袖子，从这个角落蹿到那个角落，提着手里的火烛将房间里的灯一盏一盏地点起来，把艾莎全身照亮。

艾莎这才看清安娜身上的衣服：“你这穿的是什么？”

“这个吗？”安娜得意地在艾莎面前转了一圈，“爸爸年轻时候的衣服，给我正正好。”

一点不“正正好”。男款衣服的肩膀太宽，别扭地在安娜的肩旁塌下去；腰部太大，安娜用腰带将之束紧，于是周边的衣料皱巴巴地拧成一团。安娜穿着它，就像个小婴儿套进母亲的长裙，丝毫没有父亲穿时平整紧绷的样子。

这可太糟。艾莎盯着父亲的衣服，暗叫不好。父亲的形象在她脑海里愈发模糊，她再回忆不起那严肃高贵的父亲高傲地挺胸抬头站在暗处是个什么样子，只会想起一个丫头穿着一身太大的衣服在她面前打着转还试图耍帅，在明亮的光线下看着她笑得像个傻瓜。

傻瓜上前，捏捏艾莎的脸：“这才像样嘛。”

“啊？”

“你最近不太开心。”安娜停顿一下，才小心地补上后面半句，“自从我说完那个蛋糕的比方以后。”

艾莎向来不擅长在自家妹妹面前掩藏自己的感情。她缓慢地眨眼：“嗯……我只是在想，你的那位蛋糕究竟是谁，会让我的行动先于想法的小姑娘如此别扭。”

她不该开启这个话题的，但机会在前，艾莎没忍住。她撇开目光，继续问：“那个人是个坏人吧？”

安娜反驳得迅速：“不！她是个天下绝无仅有的大好人！”

再多说一句。就一句。“这世上哪有什么‘绝无仅有的大好人’？恐怕你是遇到了汉斯二号。”

“汉斯？啧，我都不想提他。”安娜说，“她是这世上最最完美的人——呃，说完美不太对，倒不如说，她总是装出一副很完美的样子，高贵又优雅，却叫人想抱抱她……”

艾莎红了脸。太远了，太远了！她制止她：“够了，安娜，我可不想——”

“不行，听我说完。”借着第三人称，安娜的议论肆无忌惮，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我说到哪儿了？哦，对了，想抱抱她。想抱她不止这个原因。她体温比常人低些，所以摸起来总是冰冰凉凉的；而我嘛，你知道的，特别暖和，所以总是想让她暖和一点，虽然她可能并不需要……谁知道呢？总之，我就这么做了，我猜你也是高兴的。知道我是怎么看出来的吗？你的眼睛。你的眼睛在高兴的时候总是——等一下。”

安娜的啰嗦戛然而止。她问：“我刚刚说了‘你’吗？”

“不。”艾莎努力把自己往黑暗里藏，避免她的表情暴露自己的内心，“你一直在说‘她’。”

安娜这才反应过来她问了个什么问题，她干巴巴地笑着应和：“哦，也是，也是，我怎么可能会说‘你’呢？那个人可不是艾莎——”

她再次停下了，带着古怪的神情盯着艾莎。后者赶紧坐直，清了清嗓子：“怎么？”

“不……没什么。”安娜的语速放慢了。她找了张椅子坐下，双手乖巧地放在自己并拢的双腿上，玩一玩自己的指尖，往上瞥一瞥艾莎。她慢吞吞地说：“我有说过她长得什么样吗？”

“我不在乎。”

“她的眼睛是深蓝色的。”

“安娜！别再说了。”

“头发是很浅很浅的金色。”

艾莎猛地站起身来。她那时能够有更好的解决方案吗？会有的，肯定会有的，但她却选择了最糟糕的那条路，就像猎物自投罗网地扑进捕食者的怀抱：“安娜，我困了。”

她真是个蠢货。

“艾莎，你一直都知道吗？”安娜颤抖着问，“一直？”

“没有。”艾莎说，“只是……只是昨天的时候。”

“蛋糕的时候？”

艾莎僵硬地点头。

“哦……好吧。”安娜小声回应，站起身时打翻了蜡烛。一角的光熄灭，让安娜落入黑暗。艾莎强忍着才没有施法升起冰晶，好让她看清安娜的样子。

黑暗的那角传出她妹妹的声音：“抱歉！我不是故意的……啊，你说你困了对吧？那、那刚好，我帮你把别的也熄了……或者……你可能不想让我帮你？”

她说最后一句话时轻到了极点，让艾莎想起她们的父母去世时，安娜坐在她房门前哀求她出来的声音。想到这里，艾莎惊恐地抱紧自己的手臂，对那片黑暗说：“别离开我。”

黑暗停顿了一下，轻笑：“这是我想说的呀，艾莎。”

安娜站起身，像是觉得冷，把自己往父亲大大的衣服里缩，动作迟缓地帮艾莎把之前点亮的灯一点点熄灭，叫艾莎再度落入寒冷又潮湿的黑暗里，但这次的父亲的形象再也出现不了，艾莎的眼前只剩下她的妹妹，在一件大大的衣服里，四个指头从长长的袖口里探出一截，被冬季的寒冷吹得发红。

安娜不小心把自己的火烛也熄灭了，于是她蹲在门口，笨拙地擦亮蜡烛。她总是失败，小火星在她的手上亮了一瞬，划出一小道弧光，立刻消逝了。

她看不清安娜的脸。艾莎盯着那团黑影焦虑地想，一遍又一遍地用自己的脚尖轻踹桌子的一个腿。

在这反复的动作里，安娜，那团蹲在远远地方的黑影，突兀地开口说：“谢谢你。”

艾莎觉得自己的心脏被狠狠地刺了一下。她脑袋晕眩，千万话语即将出口，却硬生生咽下。

最后她说的是：“我们不能在一起。”

安娜擦亮了她的蜡烛。灯光骤然亮起，形成一个小小的光球，把蹲在那儿的安娜包裹进来。她的手仍保持划动的姿势，眼底的光芒再次出现，而且愈发明亮。她仰头看向艾莎：

“我以为你会说‘我还当你做妹妹’。”

（四）

谁会对妹妹说出“我们不能在一起”这样暧昧不清的话？她打从一开始就不该得寸进尺。但艾莎确实做了，她把自己封闭的房门打开了一条缝，她被阳光发现了，哗啦啦，哗啦啦，阳光欢呼着涌入她的房间，将艾莎埋藏的暗流同化。她来不及挣扎，就被灿烂的阳光淹没了。

“谁知道呢？”面对国民对自己无名指归属权的关切，安娜这回一转身、黏上艾莎的手臂，摊开没有任何装饰的左手给大家看，咧开嘴说，“或许过阵子就会有了。”

“安娜。”艾莎把手臂抽离，轻声谴责，“订婚不是儿戏。”

“我从没把它当儿戏。”

幼稚。艾莎塞给安娜要分配的物资支走她，自己抱着另一堆向反方向走去，叹息自家妹妹古怪的报复心。自她的疏忽言语过后，安娜总会说这些让人难堪的话来挑衅她。是在嘲讽她的隐瞒吗？这女孩什么都不懂。她忿忿地想着，转头看了看安娜。

安娜看见她，撇开脑袋，抿了抿嘴，没忍住又瞟了艾莎一眼，才跟民众们装模作样地说起话来。

艾莎这才发现，安娜的耳根，慢慢地、慢慢地红起来。

她那些话都是认真的吗？

不自觉地摸了摸自己从未戴过戒指的无名指指根，第五灵终于慌张了。

艾莎绞尽脑汁地暗示安娜。戒指？是的，我也希望有个比克里斯托弗更好的男人能再次把戒指戴到你的手指上，祝你好运。女人？女人当然没有问题，我会祝福你的。我吗？我希望一个人呆着。或许什么时候我该回阿塔霍兰一趟，我在阿伦戴尔待得太久了。别担心，我肯定会回来参加你的婚礼的。

她尝试在安娜和自己中间画一条泾渭分明的标线，但这尝试太过匆忙，许多话她自己都觉得刺耳。可安娜一如既往，看到她会展开一个大大的笑容。艾莎无法直视那笑容，觉得自己是个小婴儿，拿着自己唯一举得起的玩具斧子，试图砍倒一棵两个成年人圈不起来的大树。

她不相信她这内心细腻的妹妹会听不懂她的拒绝。终于，有一回，安娜对她说：“你似乎很困扰。”

她迫不及待地回答：“当然。”

“那就对我说‘我不爱你’。”

艾莎不吭声。

艾莎输了。

她显然太放纵这太阳了。阳光趾高气昂地一浪高过一浪，等到艾莎反应过来时，她已经沉到了最底下，光线汇成的海洋浓得望不到边际，明亮消散一切过往的幽灵，她再也想不起黑夜是个什么模样。

太放纵了。艾莎在半睡半醒下，感觉到闯入她房间的安娜呼出的热气扑到她的脸颊上，许久许久，对方轻声宣布：“我要亲你了。”

太放纵了。

艾莎紧闭双眼。

她是在躺椅上小睡的，不是吗？所以她现在仍在沉睡。她做着梦，她得做着梦。或许是梦见父母，或许是阿塔霍兰？总之，她对当下发生的一切一无所知。她没有听见对方的手指在椅背上挪动发出的摩挲声，没有感觉到对方的裙边隔着衣料蹭她的膝盖，没有听到对方嘀嘀咕咕给自己打气说的“加油，安娜，你可以做到的”。

她睡着了，所以不会去阻止热恋少女的这个吻。

但她要怎么解释她的脸红？但愿这黑夜黑到足够掩盖。于是艾莎依旧闭着眼，可安娜说的那个吻迟迟没有落下。最后，闯入者呼出一口气，提高音量，说：

“我想，我还是等你醒了再干这种事比较好。” 

说完这句话后，安娜蹲下来，抽走艾莎手上的书本，把艾莎的左手手心向上地握住，亲向她的手心。她的手心触到安娜的脸颊，感受到不同寻常的热度。

安娜的亲吻和她的注视一样长久，还把脸在艾莎的手心埋得更深了点，说话的声音透过艾莎的手心，传进她的心脏。安娜说：

“我爱你。”

艾莎抿紧了嘴唇。

她被阳光淹没了，她来不及挣扎。因为她想沉进这洋流的最底下，最深、最深的底下，就这样被暖意包裹，一睡不醒。

她想好了，她要如何解释她的脸红。她要睁开眼，对安娜说，她做了一个梦。她梦见真实得过头的夏至，炎热的天气把她的脸熏得通红。如果安娜问她，为何她的心脏砰砰跳得厉害，她就说她梦见自己在那夏至被一头汪汪直叫的小狗追着跑；如果还要问她，为什么落泪和颤抖，她会说，那头小狗叼走了她的心脏。

一头倔强得要命的小小狗。

“安娜！”

一个声音打碎了艾莎的梦。

安娜轻呼一声，起身跑出房间，不忘蹑手蹑脚地合上门。

咔吱。

艾莎睁开眼。她起身，打开门，朝那两对脚步声离开的方向寻去。

“我无条件支持你的一切决定，但这个绝对不行。”

她听到克里斯托弗说。恍惚间，艾莎以为自己回到了六年前的加冕典礼，拿着她的权杖和宝球，无数双眼睛紧盯着她，而她的手心正生长出细密的雪霜。她仍记得那小巧的王冠在她的发间是如何地沉重。

克里斯托弗看见艾莎的到来，露出一个愧疚的表情，朝艾莎鞠了一躬，对安娜低声说了句什么，离开了。

她通过他的口型看出来了。他说：“你得告诉她。”

啊。艾莎闭上眼。

他不知道她们是一个窝里的狐狸。

“艾莎？”安娜说，“你还好——”

“安娜。”她打断她，看向阿伦戴尔女王发间的王冠，说，“就是这样。”

（五）

阳光沉寂了。至少，看起来是这样的。

早在阿伦戴尔与北地事件解决之后，艾莎就和安娜商量好，趁冬至这一天，以她的生日为借口办一个盛大的派对，大家聚在一起，共同度过这灾难后最漫长的黑夜。于是，随着冬至临近，她们愈加忙碌，两人一天里都见不上几次面。即使在见面时，安娜的态度也亲密但妥当，可透过安娜看向她时的目光，艾莎就知道她的三言两语不可能压制得住向来肆意的阳光。

“你听说了吗？”小道消息通过仆人们在城堡角落的闲谈传来，“有人在首饰店花大价钱买了个急单，说要在冬至之前把那戒指做好。”

艾莎抚摸她的无名指指根，摸了又摸，直到意识到她正在幻想那枚戒指的样子。她幻想她的长裙，幻想她的戒指，幻想那时候安娜真的吻了她会是什么样子，幻想她没有被打断地睁开了眼，看向安娜那双明亮的眼睛，诉说她那小狗的梦。

艾莎盯着自己的手指，得出一个结论：光凭她自己是无法应付这件事的。

于是，艾莎穿上了父亲的衣服。

比起安娜胡乱地往脑袋上一套的穿衣法，艾莎仗着自己有魔法，对衣服稍加修改，就变成了量身定制似的合身衣服。她将发辫重新盘起，打量着镜子里的自己。较为粗糙的布料颜色深沉，让她看起来硬朗许多，像是马上要出征的将军。

借着昏暗的光线，艾莎试图从她的身上找出更多父亲的痕迹，那一丝不苟的、公正的王室。她甚至开始想象他是如何下达“关闭城门”的命令的——即使这命令在现在看来并不妥当——但总有些部分是值得她学习的。

比如“狠下心”的这部分。

“你最近接了个急单？”

首饰店的老板吃惊地看向穿着深色正装的艾莎。他毕恭毕敬地行了个礼：“陛下。我有那么一瞬间以为我看到了您的父亲。”

艾莎点点头表示她听到了，等着老板回答她的问题：“是的，我接了一份急单。但我没法告诉您顾客的名字。”

她毫不客气，单刀直入：“是安娜的？”

老板支支吾吾，目光在艾莎冷漠的表情和她的衣服上游移，自我说服似的嘀咕一声：“您是她的姐姐。”

“是的。”她重复老板的话，并让这话听起来冷飕飕的，像在下达一个命令，“我是她的姐姐。”

老板让步了，但这让步显然有更多的顾虑。他从抽屉里摸出图纸，递给艾莎：“她订了……”

“两枚女士戒指。”

“是、是的。看来您知道。”老板这样说着，却依旧紧张地耸起肩膀，看向艾莎赤裸的双手。

艾莎很快从图纸上明白了老板的紧张。两枚女士戒指，一枚浅金色的、主题是麦穗，一枚银色的、主题是……雪花。图纸左上角写着大大的“雪”的字样，旁边还加了无数感叹号，是安娜的字迹。

察觉到艾莎的视线，老板赶紧说：“她特意强调这点。”

“看来她很想要一个姐妹对戒。”

“她……还强调了是结婚戒指。”

这毫不掩饰的太阳啊……艾莎收起图纸：“那么，就是一个糟糕的恶作剧。很抱歉打扰了您的工作，但这份订单显然要退掉。”

老板松了口气：“那……”

“订单的钱我依旧会全部给您。”

“不、不用！中途取消订单我们仍会退一部分款……”

“不必，全部给您。”艾莎说，“另一方面，也希望您能对此保密。毕竟，堂堂阿伦戴尔女王竟然做出这种不像样的恶作剧，传出去实在太丢人了。”

老板仍在犹豫：“如果安娜陛下问起的话……”

她正一正袖口的纽扣，把背挺得更直，微昂着头，垂着眼睛看他：“直接说是我就好。”

走出店铺时，盖尔卷着北地的叶子穿过阿伦戴尔的巷间，在艾莎的左手手腕上转了两圈。这是她和风灵的暗号：

“安娜过来了？现在？！”

现在。她听见安娜愉快地问候人们的声音，只在下一步就……

“该死，这衣服可真不方便活动！”

等艾莎反应过来时，她已经躲在一堆酒桶之间，正扯着袖子低声抱怨这身正装的不便。风灵在她耳边扯出呼啸声，像在嘲笑她的躲避。毕竟，她可是一分钟前还故意用阴沉沉的声音对老板说，直接告诉安娜这事是她干的的人。

“这只是……”艾莎清清嗓子，对盖尔解释，“只是因为我想让这身衣服成为我杀手锏而已。杀手锏可不能这么早暴露给安娜。”

盖尔的呼啸声更盛，揪着艾莎的衣服一角转了一圈又一圈，直到艾莎威胁着在手心积攒起蓝光，才最后发出一声呼啸，一溜烟窜入天空，没了影子。

担心盖尔的打闹会引起安娜的注意，艾莎忍受衣服带来的不适，在酒桶堆里蜷缩得更小了些。她努力往店铺挪去，试图听到安娜和店主的谈话。

“我才是女王！”

隔着砖墙，一句怒气冲天的声音传进艾莎的耳朵。

天啊，不。她从未听过安娜用这种语气说话，但最糟糕的不是这个，而是……艾莎屏住呼吸听着，暗自祈祷店主不要说出那种话。但他说了。她甚至能想象出店主把双手叠起，耸起肩膀陪着笑的样子，他说……

“是的，是的，但是您有一位姐姐……”

一位年长她三岁的姐姐，一位拥有魔法的姐姐，一位比起她更像老国王的姐姐。她是女王又能怎样呢？

艾莎长叹一声。她听不清安娜接下来回应了什么，只好猫着腰等候，听到安娜把中跟鞋子踩出了高跟的气势，一路“哒！哒！哒！”地远去了，才腰酸背痛地扯着过分贴身的衣领从酒桶堆里走出来，还因为发麻的双脚打了个趔趄。

这只是个小插曲。艾莎安慰自己。

她抚摸衣服的金属纽扣，感受到与冬季舒适的凉爽全然不同的金属的冷酷，针尖似的刺进自己的手指。她一遍又一遍地抚摸这些东西，才有勇气麻利地摧毁安娜的计划。从戒指开始，到精心挑选的乐师和蛋糕，穿着父亲衣服的她所向披靡。于是，在冬至这天，艾莎如愿以偿地看到了她自己准备的规规矩矩的生日蛋糕、乐师和节目。没有任何惊喜，但一切都正正好地走在路上。

这一天，艾莎把自己这身正装理了又理，直到把所有褶皱都抚平了三次以上，才走出房间，迎接众人的注目。她一眼捕捉到站在不远处的安娜，强忍住自己偏开头的冲动，直面她。

第一眼看到的是安娜眼里的怒火。她在此之前已经躲在暗处看见这怒火数次，但亲自面对时，她还是咬住了下唇。

第二眼……那怒火熄灭了。安娜在看清艾莎穿着的衣服后立刻变了脸色，垂着眉毛，眼里失了光彩，深吸一口气，却一直没把这口气呼出来。她看起来像是……要哭了？

艾莎无法理解。

带着这份困惑和不解，她等待着。她忐忑不安，在派对期间频繁地看向安娜，每次都以为安娜会像六年前的加冕晚会一样气势汹汹地向她冲来，但每一次都没有。安娜乖巧得如她所愿。

或许沉默意味着更强烈的爆发？艾莎无法相信她的太阳会就这样收敛了锋芒。在这频繁的偷瞄中，她没来由地想到两人分离的十三年，她坐在房间里，等待那敲门声响起的日子。她憎恨那敲门声，因为每一次敲门都会提醒她她那诅咒般的魔法，这诅咒让她孤单一人；但她离不开那敲门声，因为正是这声音让她觉得她不是孤单一人。

可直到快要正午，人们收拾起东西，拿着火把，向艾莎点头致意，三五成群地回了家，什么都没有发生。

结束了？艾莎看看四周零星几张未收起的椅子，感到一阵眩晕。她赢了？

此时，她终于和安娜对上目光。安娜向她走来。艾莎挺直腰背，再次整理了自己的衣服。她等待一个劈头盖脸的责骂，或者一场挫败的嚎啕大哭，甚至准备好迎接一个道歉，这刚好可以解释安娜半天来的沉默，比如“对不起，是我搞错了我的感情”。

她准备充分，想到了一切安娜可能的回应，更何况，她现在还穿着她父亲的衣服。她无所不能。

火光下，她挺胸抬头，看见安娜皱着眉。然后，她的妹妹开了口：

“穿着这身衣服，不难受吗？”

艾莎张开嘴。合上。再张开，艰难地吐出两个字：“什么？”

她穿着父亲衣服的这些天来，人们总是说，“我好像看到了老国王”“您就像您的父亲”，从没有人对她说过这种话。艾莎猛地想起安娜穿上这身衣服的那天，无数火烛照亮整个房间，安娜玩弄那大大的袖口，丝毫看不出父亲的王室影子。她咽了咽口水，小心地问：“我不像爸……父亲吗？”

“像。”她说，“但不像你。”

艾莎不知如何回应。她再次抚摸自己身上粗糙的衣服——这个动作在这短短几天内变成她仿佛长年来的习惯——却惊恐地发现这个动作再也不能带给她力量。全副武装的士兵抬起她的大盾，箭支却通过她后背唯一的缝隙轻而易举地穿透她的心脏。她的盔甲在瞬间变成一堆废铁。

安娜沮丧地垂着肩膀：“你不需要做到这地步的，你可以告诉我。”

艾莎声音沙哑，无力地说：“我知道你听不进去。”

“我们可以聊聊啊！”

聊聊？不。她只会单方面地被阳光淹没：“我们没有什么好聊的。”

艾莎注意到周围投来的目光，王室姐妹之间古怪的氛围与最近的流言相合，人们的窃语愈发响亮。安娜也注意到了，她叹息一声，向艾莎伸出手：“我们先回家吧。”

但艾莎没有伸手。安娜的手在半空停留两秒后窘迫地收回，两人一言不发地肩并肩往家走。艾莎僵硬地笔直看向前方，余光瞟不到安娜，只能听到对方行走时裙摆的摩挲声，但这声音太小，在喧哗的室外，她几乎听不清楚，几度怀疑自己其实孤零零地走在大街上。她第一次知道黑夜会浓黑到这样吓人的地步，将她的真实感抹成虚幻，如在梦中，甚至感受不到自己的双脚踩踏着地面。

她低下头，偏了偏，左手扯住安娜的一个衣角。

甩开我。艾莎扯住安娜的衣角，却这样祈祷着。鉴于她毁了自己的生日，还众目睽睽下拒绝了安娜的牵手，这才是最正确的反应。

但如她所想，安娜没有这么做。安娜毫不犹豫地握住她，结实又坚定地握着，好像艾莎之前做过的一切坏事都不存在似的，转头冲艾莎笑了笑。

艾莎被安娜从黑夜的幻梦里拉出来。

她再一次地、挫败地意识到，自己不知悔改地纵身跳进了阳光里，再一次地，自愿成为了阳光的俘虏。

（六）

“实际上，咳，我本打算办个小型的派对。”走到城堡门口，安娜突然开口，心虚地挠了挠脸，“邀请了我的一些朋友。”

“什么？”艾莎惊愕，看见会客大厅的窗口透出灯光，“她们已经？”

“这是个恰当的反击！我只是想着，你可以主导阿伦戴尔级别的派对，但控制不了我的私人派对。所以……”

艾莎哭笑不得。所以她的太阳果真埋好了炸弹，只是没打算在之前那场派对里引爆而已。

“但我现在改主意了。”安娜打量艾莎的衣着，拉着她绕过大门，打算从后门走，“离派对开始还有一阵子，我们先来谈一谈。”

“这很不礼貌，安娜，我们得先跟她们说——”

“我还邀请了克里斯托弗。”

“你是认真的吗？”

安娜小心地抬眼看她：“你想要见到他吗？”

“你应该先跟我说！”

“你把我的计划全撤销的时候可没跟我说。”

艾莎没法回嘴。

安娜继续说：“我不全是为了气你。虽然我和他分手了，但他依旧是我很重要的朋友。他有权了解这件事。”

“我可不觉得他会只把你当朋友。”这下艾莎开始同情那个男孩了，“你这样叫他太残忍——”

她闭上嘴。城堡外头传来熟悉的蹄声，不是马匹。

是驯鹿。

艾莎的行动先于她的思考。她拉着安娜闪进城堡的小巷，无视安娜在她身后传来吃吃的笑声，面红耳赤地往前走。但她脚步的轻快没有持续太久，因为从驯鹿下来的脚步没有走向大门，反而绕过了城堡，往她们的方向走去。

“糟了！”安娜压低声音，把艾莎推向另一条路，“克里斯托弗好像打算从后门走，我们会撞见他的！”

艾莎无法忍受在自家的城堡里躲躲藏藏像个小偷：“我们完全可以先跑到后门。”

“你仔细听听，他走得可快了！我们肯定会被发现的！来这边、来这边！”

安娜又推又拉地带着艾莎在城堡间穿梭，呼唤她名字时的声音听起来……乐在其中？

艾莎感到不安。

她的不安是对的，艾莎被安娜牵着跑了。攀上砖石墙，翻过屋顶，挤过破败墙面留出的缝隙，艾莎晕头转向，从未觉得自家城堡的架构这么复杂。

“呜哇！”踩着藤蔓攀上墙面时，安娜踩了个空，艾莎吓得立即在墙面变出一大块冰踏板，足够安娜整个人踩在上面随便折腾。

“不行！”安娜安全了，却不满地抱怨，“用冰是犯规的！”

我们可没有在玩——艾莎想这么回应，但没能说出口来。她盯着安娜因运动红扑扑的脸颊，说：“你下次把屁股摔成两半我可不管你。”

她这之后再没用过魔法。借着自然的光线，她跟在安娜身后，眼睁睁地看着安娜一路热得把盘起的头发散成双麻花、再把双麻花松开、最后胡乱地扎成低马尾。女孩脱去外套，把袖子卷起。最后，安娜抱怨长裙的不便，竟然干脆裙子一把提起，卷成一条，扎在腰间，打底裤在挂下的裙边里若隐若现。她拉着艾莎一屁股坐在城堡仓库的屋顶，双腿笔直地伸展开，小腿到半截大腿都露在外面。艾莎无可奈何，只能提醒：“小心着凉，现在可是冬天。”

安娜像小孩子一样摇摆她的双腿：“没事的，冷了我会把裙子放下来——看！”

她指向远方。在这个高度上，她们的视线刚好越过城墙，得以看到远处暗沉沉的海洋，泛着微微的白光。

“我们可以在这里看日出。”安娜说，然后被自己的下句话逗笑，“顺带把马上到来的日落也看了。”

借着点点光芒，艾莎这才发现，在她跟随安娜在城堡间穿梭的这段时间里，她专注于跟随眼前的女孩，乃至一次都没有意识到自己其实身处可怕的黑暗，恐惧到点起冰晶，照亮黑夜。

她的衣领被拉了拉：“你的衣服破了。”

“嗯。”艾莎点头，没有下一步的举动。她早就知道自己现在的样子看起来很狼狈，有几处破损甚至是她自己扯的。这身衣服可不是为了在城堡里玩刺客游戏设计的。

“你可以变装的吧，不碍事吗？”

“这是爸爸的衣服，不能随便变走。”

“那就脱了再变呀。”

现在在这里脱吗？艾莎好笑地瞪她：“安娜……呃！”

安娜快速地说了声抱歉，俯身向前，双手摸索着探向艾莎的脑后，一点一点地把她头上的发饰解下，最后牵出绑住整束头发的丝带。艾莎的头发如瀑般挂下，安娜拿手指当梳子，从艾莎的发间插入，一路梳到发尾，满意地点点头。

“你最喜欢散发的时候，不是吗？”

艾莎感受到安娜的手指按摩似的抚摸她的头皮。她瞧着安娜打开四肢懒洋洋地躺在屋顶上，一堆脱下来的衣服随意地堆在一旁，艾莎抿了抿嘴，改了主意：“我想，我还是在这里换吧。”

她开始解她的衣服。里面还有一件衬衣，所以在外头换衣服即使对艾莎而言也不是什么极端羞耻的事情，何况这片地方根本不会有人看到。可安娜注视她解开扣子时实在太过专注，艾莎能感受到自己脸颊的热度在渐渐上升。

但艾莎没有制止安娜的注视，缓慢地脱下她的外套和裤子，整齐地叠起、放在一旁，打了个响指。光芒自她身上浮起，发光的细碎冰晶顺着她的肩膀一路下滑，生出轻盈的裙边；四色冰晶自她身边闪现聚集，在她的后背长出羽翼般的半透明披风。

在做这件事的时候，艾莎始终注视着安娜。她满意地看到安娜的瞳孔里有一簇光亮，在这黑暗中是唯一的一簇，而这光亮是因为她。

安娜没有发现艾莎的注视，因为她过分专注于艾莎的变装，脸红通通的。这脸红不同于她之前因运动的红，她现在像是醉了，歪着脑袋靠在叠起的膝盖上，冲艾莎笑：

“我永远也看不腻你的魔法。”

她的眼睛闪闪发亮。

艾莎轻抚放在一旁的父亲的衣服：“父母给了我个好礼物。”

“不，我看不腻魔法是因为这是‘你’的魔法，可不只是因为这是魔法。你能明白我的意思吗？”安娜强调，顺手夺过父亲的衣服，抱在胸前，“正好提醒了我。这衣服我拿回去补好放起来，你不准再碰了。”

被安娜抱在怀里的衣物在没有光照的黑夜里显得陈旧朴素，连上面的金属装饰都因年代久远锈迹斑斑，反射不出任何亮光。这让艾莎不禁困惑，她是如何借此撑过这些天的？她思索着，下意识地伸手抚摸自己身上的金属装饰，却探了个空，只按住了自己变出的轻薄凉爽的衣服。

艾莎将手放在大腿两侧，再放在大腿上。哪里不对。她抱起双手。还是不对。她以前是怎么安置自己的双手的？艾莎反反复复地变换姿势，只觉得自己的双臂是身体之外的多余。在她尴尬地找寻舒适时，安娜在一旁的目光热烈得像是要把她灼伤。

最后，她用左手握住自己的右手——就像她那十三年做的那样——可是被阻止了。

安娜同她手掌对着手掌，十指相扣：“这样如何？”

温暖从妹妹的手心传来。不像寒冷的金属装饰，不像艾莎自己凉凉的手，安娜在艾莎手上施加的力量，在艾莎心里点起一个小小的太阳。艾莎像是第一次与安娜交叠手掌，小心翼翼地回握，五指慢慢地落下，抵在安娜的手背。

她们好像生来就该如此。

此时，太阳恰好从东边探出一角。它染红阿伦戴尔的小半边天空，以肉眼可见的速度顺着地平线向南方移去。这太阳的亮度远不及正常时候的白日，但也足够艾莎看清安娜的样子。她的墨绿色眼睛、她的姜红色头发，这些特点都与艾莎的长相截然不同。但艾莎清楚，去除那几点，她们的骨架会让她们极端相似。

“我还没有跟你好好庆祝呢。”安娜眯起眼，欣赏只露半角的圆日，说，“生日快乐，艾莎。”

艾莎静静地看着她的妹妹，缓缓开口说道：

“我出生的时候，阿伦戴尔遭遇了有史以来最大的暴风雪。但是，你出生的时候，阿伦戴尔迎来了有史以来最暖和的夏季。”

靠近极点的阿伦戴尔从来不缺寒冷，唯有温暖的夏季是值得回味的。那一天夏至的温暖是上天的礼物，这份礼物奇迹地延续至今，拯救了阿伦戴尔两次。即使是冰雪女王——应该说，正因为是冰雪女王，才尤其感恩这夏至的太阳。

她的太阳。

“你是阿伦戴尔的礼物，安娜。”

她的太阳，是她不能占有的太阳。

“你是阿伦戴尔的太阳。”

自然界的太阳此时到达正南方，开始向西边移动。太阳正在落下，长夜又要降临阿伦戴尔。

安娜摇头：“艾莎，今天是你的生日啊。”

“嗯。”艾莎说，“我知道。”

安娜长呼一口气，没有在这个话题上太过纠结，说：“太阳吗？太阳是可以自己发光发热的星球，我显然算不上太阳。”

长夜即将降临。在短暂的白日将要再度被长夜吞噬时，安娜眼底始终闪着光。艾莎沉醉于她温柔的眼睛，微笑着说：“你还不算自己发光发热的么？即使在那艰难的十三年里……没有人比你更擅长坚持了。我实在很难想象，你到底是怎么在一无所知的情况下过来的？”

安娜不发一言，抿着嘴笑，看艾莎许久，脸无缘无故地红起来。艾莎正想询问，安娜开了口：

“现在，你是醒着的了。”

她上前，倾身。

艾莎对上安娜亮晶晶的眼睛，那里头闪着光。

她忽然明白了。

这光来自艾莎。

一直是她。

（全文完）


End file.
